


Just an Ordinary Day

by ssa_archivist



Series: Love, Marriage and Family [5]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, Futurefic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-15
Updated: 2003-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day in the life of the Luthor's. Sequel to Family Reunion. Mpreg</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just an Ordinary Day

## Just an Ordinary Day

by babychan

[]()

* * *

Author: Babychan  
Email: baby_chan1778@yahoo.com  
Title: Just an Ordinary Day  
Rating: R  
Series: none  
Spoilers: none.  
Parings: Clark/Lex  
Summary: A day in the life of the Luthor's. Sequel to Family Reunion. Mpreg 

Just an Ordinary Day 

When Clark lived a double life, as a respected yet nerdy reporter and the world's greatest super hero he thought... 

"It can't get any tougher than this." 

_Now_ Clark realizes how wrong he was. 

Clark Kent, or now better known as Kal-El Luthor now lived a charmed life, Or so the world believed. But really, how could they not. He was one of two of the most famous and powerful people on the planet. He was married to the richest man in the entire world, had two beautiful children, a half dozen maids to keep his 45room penthouse spotless, two man-servants to answer any and every beck and call, a chef to cook all the meals everyday - anytime of the day, a chauffer, and an armada of different people, whose job was to make his life easier while doing various mundane little things. 

Unfortunately, not even with all of that, Clark's life was not easy. Believe it or not, all of those luxuries made things a hell of a lot _harder._

* * *

Clark was ripped out of his sleep when his husband jerked awake and scrambled into a sitting position. He glanced at the clock -it was a little before 3am- then looked back at Lex. The raven haired man didn't have night vision, but that was okay because Lex was completely inconsiderate as he turned on the lamp, on his side of the bed, and searched wildly for his diary. 

No, excuse me, his Vade Mecum because calling it a diary or journal was just too ... gay, in Lex's not so humble opinion. 

Clark laid quietly as he watched his husband scribble madly in his little book. This.... this disruption of sleep was a common occurrence. It happened every night. Sometimes _several_ times a night because Lex was just too smart for his own good. Inwardly, the former super hero groaned as he observed the man before him. He could tell by the manically happy, gleam in his husband's blue eyes that _this_ nocturnal vision, which Lex was frantically recording, was an idea for world dominance. And by Lex's hackle and the juvenilely happy kicks of his feet, this one would probably work. 

Just fucking great. 

This was one of reason's why Clark's job, as a husband and father, was hard. It was because having the richest man, in the entire world for a husband, meant having an _insane megalomaniac_ for a husband! Whom Clark loved dearly, but _still!_ Lex hadn't changed his mad ways all that much. He still wanted to rule the world under an iron fist, and he still didn't want to wait. Lex wished, more than once, that he didn't come back in such a _young_ body because waiting until the world thought he was 35, so that he could become president, was talking _too damn long!_. It meant that he had _ten_ more years to go and in Lex's opinion, It SUCKED! 

So until he could legitimately take the reigns of control, Lex was still engaged in amoral behavior, and Clark still had to save the world from him. Time and time again. Only this time, the battle ground was different. Instead of in the public eye, their fights were limited to late evening hours and in Lex's office, because neither parent wanted their children to see them, or hear them, fighting. 

Of course, just like in the past, Clark would win, but the verbal fights were always long and arduous. It was a delicate process because yelling at Lex or fighting with him physically, only made Lex more determined to accomplish his schemes. So Clark had to be gentle with his words if he wanted to convince his recalcitrant husband to do the right thing. Clark was just lucky that they didn't fight often -not like in the past, when they both were always trying to outsmart each other- for it took a lot out of him when he had to verbosely and eloquently weave around Lex's brilliantly manipulative rebuttals. Many times, by the end of those arguments, Clark wondered if Lex really understood what _wrong_ really _was._ Because if morality was a cloth, Lex's moral fibers were a fisherman's net with holes so big a whale could swim through! But in spite of this, Lex`s ethics weren`t that big of an issue. Clark had already known that Lex was comfortable with amorality even before they got married. Before they got back together even. However, that knowledge didn't the squelch the fear of what his husband was teaching their now four year old daughter, who loved to spend hours upon hours down in LexCorp with her daddy while he was working. 

Damn. Clark made a mental note to limit Lena's time with her father. 

"Lex." 

"Hmm?" He answered even though he was fully immersed in jotting down his mental notes. 

"What are you scheming?" Clark found out that the direct approach usually gave him a direct answer. Lex was the king of evasive answers and Clark learned that pussyfooting around the question was never the best way to handle things with his husband. 

"Scheming, Clark?" Lex smirked as he continued to write. "That's not very...nice." 

"You're not very nice." The raven haired man reminded seriously as he sat up and reached for the book. 

Lex smirked as he twisted, at the waist, until the journal was safely out of reach. "These are my privates thoughts, Clark." It wasn't a warning, just a reminder of their boundaries. Not that Clark ever abided by them. 

Clark conceded. For now. Though he thought it was stupid for him to let it go, now, just so he could bring it up later, and _after_ Lex spent millions, possibly _billions_ , on whatever criminally masterminded device he was going to make. But strangely enough, that was how Lex liked to play this, now, twenty-five year old game. 

With an exaggerated emphasis, Lex closed his Vade Mecum and smiled like a cat who ate the canary. "Remind me to get Lena an Archimedean screw. She asked for one last night when I read her her bedtime story." 

Clark nodded and made a mental note, even though he knew that Lex wouldn't forget. "What does she need it for?" 

Lex smirked knowingly then shrugged with mock innocence. 

Clark forced himself not to skeptically narrow his eyes, only, because there was a good chance, okay a very slim chance that Lex didn`t know. Lena could be as secretive about her inventions as her father was. Unfortunately, Lena's inventions tended to blow up while she was standing the midst of them, just like Lex. Therefore, Clark would have to keep an extra close eye on her. On the both of them. 

"What did you read her tonight?" Clark asked, deciding to change the subject. 

"The Little Mermaid." 

"The Disney version?" He asked hopefully. 

"Of course not." Lex scoffed as if Clark just asked the stupidest question in the world. 

Clark groaned and hoped that Lena didn't have nightmares like she did after Lex read her Hansel and Gretel. 

Lex heard his husband's distress and assured. "Don't worry, I changed the end. She didn't die." 

"Did the prince fall in love with her?" Clark asked hopefully. 

"No." Lex snorted. "You know that's not how the story goes." 

A lump of ice deposited itself in the former hero's stomach. "Then how pray tell did she survive the sea witch's curse?" Only God knew when it came to Lex's imagination. 

"She slit their throats and rubbed the blood on her legs, so she could turn back into a mermaid and live out the rest of her life with her family." Then the bald tycoon had the audacity to smile as if he did the _right_ thing. 

"Lex!" Clark frowned as he quickly scooted off the bed and headed for the dresser, to put on some night pants. "You're not allowed to read Lena anymore bedtime stories!" 

"Why?" He asked affronted. "I made a _moral_ to this tale." 

"There was _already_ a moral to the tale!" Clark turned and glared right before he threw his husband a pair of pajama bottoms. "What _you_ did was twist it into a reason to kill someone!" 

"I did not!" Lex snapped as he caught the pants in mid air. "I was just telling her that sometimes the ultimate, personal sacrifice is not necessary. _Especially_ if the person doesn`t even love you back!" 

"Lex!" Clark growled as he slipped on his pants with sharp, jerky, and angry movements. 

"No, Clark, I refuse to raise my children as martyrs!" Lex grit out as he wiggled into his black silk night pants. "Even if their mother _is_ Superman!" He then settled back into the bed. "Anyways, she's alright. She told me so right before she went to sleep." 

"Yeah right!" Clark snorted angrily as he stormed toward the door. "That's what you said _last time._ Now, she won't even go near the kitchen anymore!" 

"She knows that Lindsay wouldn't try and cook her." The tyrant drawled in a yawn. "Moreover, she doesn't need to go near a kitchen anyway. That's what we pay the servants for." 

"God you are such an ass!" Clark hissed as he walked out the door. 

Lex watched his husband leave, then glanced at the alarm clock. It was early. A little past 3am. He was going back to bed. If Clark wanted to play the worry wart then he was going to do it by himself. 

* * *

When Clark made it to Lena's room, she was tossing and turning and wrapped in her silk bed sheets. She was having a nightmare, just like he knew she would be. Lex was going to get an ass whipping for this. 

Clark walked into her bedroom. Selena's room was huge, bigger than most master bedrooms, and it was the epitome of the delicate girly girl. It was Pepto-Bismol pink and creme. It had porcelain dolls, and doll houses, and lots of other girly toys, girly knick-knacks, fresh pink roses in crystals vases, everyday, and lace. Lots and lots of lace. 

Yes, they were over compensating for the fact that she was the only girl in the family. But so what! Lena liked it and that was all the mattered. 

"Baby..." Clark whispered as he sat beside her on her massive canopy bed. "Baby, wake up." 

Large, almond shaped eyes snapped open in alarm, and the little girl quickly covered her neck with her tiny hands and screamed. "Don't cut my throat!!!!" 

"Lena, it's me! Mommy." Clark soothed as he quickly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her onto her his lap. 

"Oh, mommy!" The little girl cried and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I was so scared!" 

"I know, Sweetie." Clark cooed as he eased his hand down her thick, wavy, crimson tresses, in a comforting gesture. "I know." 

She shook her head no against his chest. "She was going to cut my neck!" 

At her confession, Clark mentally cursed Lex. He then pushed Lena back slightly, so he could see her tear streaked face. "Shh sweetie," He gently wiped away some of tears. "You don't have to worry about that. It's only a story. It's not real." 

"Uh huh!" She assured. "Daddy told me. Mermaids are real! He told me that Lori Lemaris is real!" 

"Lori... Lemaris...." Clark shook his head slowly and angrily. He couldn't _believe_ Lex used his ex-girlfriend in the role of the murdering mermaid in his story. 

Lex was so not getting sex for a _very_ long time. 

"You know her don't you, mommy?" Lena whimpered as she stared into his eyes. 

"Yes sweetie, I know her, but she`s not like..." 

Lena interrupted him when her whimper turned into a full-fledged terrified sob. 

"Shhh, baby." Clark soothed as he held her close. "Shh Sweetie. I promise you, she's not like that. She is a very nice person." 

"Who wants to kill our family to get you back!" Lena interrupted in a painful wail. 

"No she doesn't." Clark assured as he gently rocked side to side and kissed her forehead. 

She buried her face against his muscular chest and nodded frantically. "Yes she does! Daddy toooold me about her! He said this story was really about _her!_ " 

Okay. Clark was going to KILL Lex. Kill him dead. D-E-D DEAD!!! 

"Sweetie..." Clark gently pushed his daughter back, so he could see her face. "Lena, Lori doesn't want me back. She's happily married to a guy named Merboy. They even have a school of kids and everything." 

Lena looked into his eyes searching for truth. "For...real?" 

"For real." The raven haired man affirmed. 

The little girl nodded right before she rested her head against her male mother's chest then asked in a drowsy plea. "Can I sleep in your room?" 

"Sure, baby." Even before he came in here, he knew that she would ask. Clark picked her up, into a cradle position, and carried her back to his bedroom. 

When they arrived, Lex was already sleeping peacefully. 

The bastard. 

He put Lena down, and she crawled into the bed . However, before she settled in, she tugged on her daddy's ear and woke him up. 

Blue eyes snapped open, alert and completely focused. Then a second later, a lazy smile formed on Lex's lips when he realized just who woke him up. 

"Daddy..." The little girl whispered loudly. "I don't need the Archie...Archi..medean screw anymore." 

"How come?" Lex whispered back. 

She wiggled under the covers and shared her daddy's pillow. "Lori is not a threat." 

"Oh..." He tried to keep the disappointment out of his voice but failed miserably. "Well... if you change your mind, I just wrote up a blueprint that just might help your idea work." The bald man whispered in his daughters ear, kissed her temple, then closed his eyes to go back to sleep. 

Lena laid there thinking _hard_ on what her father said before she came to a silent decision, nodded her head as she agreed with herself, then followed her father into slumber. 

And Clark... Well, he just stood there, at the edge of the bed, with narrowed eyes as he glared at his lying husband and his future, evil mastermind of a daughter. 

Oh yeah, he was _definitely_ going to have to limit Lena's time with her dad. 

* * *

In Clark's opinion, 5:30am came too quickly. 

Lex was up, as usual, bright eyed and bushy tailed and horny as hell. Usually, Clark and Lex made love in the morning, but not today. Two reason's. The first was, that this morning their four year old, bed-hog slept in between them. The second was...Well, Lex didn't know exactly _why_ he was in trouble, but he knew by Clark's glare that he was, indeed, in trouble. That's why Lex didn't even ask if they could go into one of the other many guest rooms for their morning romp. Instead, he took out his Vade Mecum, and fixed the kinks in his latest idea. When he was finished and noticed that Clark was _still_ upset, he got up, sauntered out of the bedroom and toward the nursery to wake up his son. 

Now, Lex _knew_ that Alexander _hated_ being woken up before he was ready. It made the youngest scion grumpy _all day._

But did that matter to Clark's husband? 

No. Of course it didn't. 

And why didn't it bother him? 

Because it wasn't like Lex was going to be watching and trying to pacify their son all day. No, he would be downstairs, safe in his LexCorp office, bossing people around all day, and enjoying ever minute of it. 

Lena may have inherited Lex's weighing gaze, but Alexander, at 13months, had already perfected Lex's death glare. The bald man always laughed when it was turned on him, as if it were the cutest thing he had ever seen. Which, Clark had to admit, it was, but _still_. 

"Clark." 

"What." He sighed tiredly. He watched Lex walk back into the bedroom with a very unhappy Alexander in his arms. 

"Why don't you go back to sleep." Lex smiled charmingly, as he gently woke Lena up. "The kids and I are going to do something special for you." 

Clark watched Lena sit up on her knees, ball up her tiny fist and rub the sleep out of her eyes. "Does this "special thing" have something to do with what you were writing in your journal?" 

"Vade Mecum." He corrected, then admitted good humouredly "And Maybe.." Lex smiled disarmingly as he shifted a grumpy Alexander on his hip. "We're going to make you breakfast in bed." 

"No thanks." Clark responded a little too quickly to the obvious peace offering/apology. 

"You don't want us to cook for you, mommy?" A half asleep, Lena asked in a hurt whisper. 

"Oh god no! Never again!!" Clark mentally answered as his stomach did flip-flops at the memory of last Mother`s Day. He looked at his daughter then at his husband, only to see the identical, dumbfound and crestfallen expression. 

Crap. 

He didn't want to say this, but.... he relented. "No, that's not what I meant.... I was saying that I didn't want to go back to _sleep_...I'm... I'm going to stay up and watch a little TV." 

"Oh..kay." Lex breathed out in skeptical relief right before he turned toward his daughter. "We're going to show mommy that you're not afraid of the oven right, Lena?" 

The little girl addressed froze in fear. She looked as if she had just remembered that going into the kitchen, with her daddy, meant that she was going to have to go into the same room with the dreaded _oven._

"Lena?" Clark called as he scooted closer to his daughter. "You don't have to go, Sweetie, if you're scared." 

"If she's scared then she _needs_ to go." Lex stated in a tone that sounded familiarly like the late Lionel Luthor. 

Clark looked up and gave his husband a glare that could _literally_ kill. The look silently reminded Lex that even though the bald man didn't want to be like his father in his youth, during the 20years of their separated rivalry, he not only became Lionel Luthor, he surpassed him a 100x over. And Clark would be damned before he let Lex emotionally and mentally abuse their kids, like Lionel did to Lex. Even if it was unintentionally. 

Lena looked the her mommy, then at her daddy. She could tell by the way they were staring at each other that they were going fight, later, and over her too. She didn't want that to happen, so Lena did the only thing she could do. She took a deep breath and sighed out reluctantly. "I'm not scared." 

Clark sighed woefully. Lena was more like Lex than both of them wanted to admit. She lived and breathed her father's approval. However, the difference lied with Lex, because were Lionel would never give praise to his son, Lex gave it to Lena, all the time, whether her actions were good or _bad._ Clark was beginning to think that both methods of parenting were equally horrible. He was just glad that _he_ was here as a medium. 

Lex shifted Alexander a little higher on his hip as he gave his husband a smug "I told you so" look then took his daughter's hand to help her off the bed. "We'll be back in a few minutes. I have to go and get something." 

"Where are you going?" Clark called out. 

"We'll be right back." Lex assured. "I just need to pick up a few ingredients from the lab." 

Oh God. He said _the_ lab. Not _his_ lab. Lex meant the big one, the secret one, the one that was hidden in the depths of LexCorp Towers. 

"Why do you need to get ingredients from there?" The raven haired man asked worriedly. 

"Because we're eating a traditional Kyrptonain meal this morning." Lex informed with a cocky wink then closed the door behind him and his children. 

Needless to say, the kitchen exploded that morning. 

Clark couldn't say that he was exactly sad about it. How could he be? The concoction had turned itself into a _bomb!!_ Lex cooked and tried to feed them a _bomb!_ Well that's not exactly true, but the simulated Kryptonian ingredients were volatile! 

Lex, on the other hand, hated that the meal was ruined, but he was happily surprised at the revelation that these alien spices were...useful in other ways. Very useful. 

The maids on the other hand, were silently furious. Clark couldn't blame them. He was just glad that he didn't have to clean it up. 

Unfortunately, he did have to clean the mess off of his children. Even though Lex took the brunt of the explosion, when he covered and protected their kids, the... goo... he was cooking still splattered all over them. So Clark had mercy on his husband, and excused Lex from having bathe his children. However, this act of kindness was more for his children's sake, than Lex's. The Kryptonian goo was quickly turning into a cement like substance, and Clark needed to get it out of their hair before it became permanent. 

They ended up going out for breakfast that morning, at a little Mom  & Pop diner at the corner of the street. Clark had to admit, it was a nice change. He didn't go out in public much anymore, unless it was to go to some sort of function for LexCorp or to visit his friends and family. Other than that he either stayed in the Penthouse or at the mansion with the kids. 

People accused him of being a kept man, or a trophy "wife," but, in truth, Clark hated going out because he couldn`t stand being stared at all the time or having every move he made, end up in the paper. No matter how mundane his actions were, they ended up on the front page. Honestly, he had no idea how Lex constantly dealt with the unrelenting scrutiny. Even now, there were reporters and photographers snapping pictures of their family eating breakfast. As if the Luthor family having breakfast was front page news! 

Unfortunately, things weren't as uneventful as Clark hoped they would have been. It turned out that it wasn't one of the grumpy Alexander Luthor's eating days. So instead eating his food like the good little boy, he usually was, the raven haired child opted to _throw_ his food on the floor, across the table, on his daddy's expensive suit, in his sister`s hair, in the next booth. And if that wasn't enough, Alexander topped off his unruly behavior by crying and yelling bloody murder when someone tried to feed him. 

Clark closed his eyes and pictured the tomorrows society page head line: "Alien Halfling Has No Home Training." He chuckled at the thought and part of him wished someone would be dumb enough to publish that. Talk about the Wrath of Luthor, they wouldn't know what hit them. When it came to his children, Clark was not a force to be reckoned with. 

Instead of force feeding his child, Clark decided to leave Alexander alone and allow him to eat when he was hungry. He then looked at his daughter and picked out the last remaining bit of egg in her hair. She was not amused, but she was behaving well- thank God- and eating demurely like a princess. However, her composure was due to the fact that she was emulating her father`s calm. Lex didn`t react when Alexander pelted him with a spoonful of grits, so she didn't react when she was hit with a glob full of scrambled eggs. Lucky, the food didn't get on her clothes, then she _really_ would have been upset. 

She had on her favorite outfit. Clark and Lex called it her "Alice in Wonderland" dress, because it included the white outer apron, layered puffy slip and long bloomers. 

However, even a well mannered Luthor child was not safe from the hateful headlines of the press, and Clark didn't even want to concoct the headline the feminist groups were going to say about Lena`s attire. The hard core feminist groups _hated_ Clark and Lex because of Lena's ultra effeminate ways. They assumed that she was a softy because of the way she carried herself and liked to dress. 

Idiots. 

They didn't even take into account that she was a Luthor. 

Clark then turned his attention toward his husband. Lex, like his son, wasn't eating either. But that was no surprise. Lex ate to live; he didn't live to eat, and therefore, if he wasn't hungry, he didn't eat. So instead, he was scribbling one of his random, yet brilliant, thoughts on a napkin. 

"Lex." 

"Hmm?" He answered as he flipped the napkin over to write on the back. 

"I'm going to take the kids to Washington for the afternoon. I just thought you should know." 

"State or D.C.?" He asked as he scratched out something he wrote, then wrote it again. However, this time the idea was more refined. 

"State." Clark answered as he reached over and grabbed Lex's plate. If his husband wasn't going to eat his breakfast, he might as well eat it. "Diana and Linda want to--" 

"Play house." Lex interrupted with a snort as he continued to jot down his thoughts. "They really need to get some kids of their own." 

Clark agreed, but in a way he was glad that Linda finally found someone to date seriously. He was worried about her. Worried that he was going to have to _kill_ her if she kept hanging around his husband. 

Linda may have believed that she was Lex's mom, but over the years, her actions said that she didn't want that role anymore. She wanted Lex as her lover, despite the genetic relation. It turned out that Lex, with his charming and kind persona, was a constant reminder of _her_ true love. The Lex Luthor of _her_ world. His sister's attraction to his husband, her son, hit a pinnacle at the last LexCorp Christmas party. She actually _kissed_ Lex. On the LIPS!! Sure, she claimed that she was drunk- yeah right - and the mistletoe. Can't forget the fucking mistletoe! 

Clark shook his head and that memory out of his thoughts. 

"You know what?" The raven haired man stated as he stabbed the scrambled eggs on his plate. "I changed my mind. I think I'm going to take the kids to D.C. Lana has been asking me to arrange a play date for Lena and Alexander to play with their twin cousins." 

That got Lex`s full attention, and he looked up at his husband. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" He quirked a brow. "Remember what happened last time?" 

"Their dog wasn't hurt _that_ bad." 

"He had two cracked ribs." Lex reminded. "And seeing how you've never suffered the _pain_ of a cracked rib, allow _me_ to inform you that is "that bad." It hurts like hell." 

Clark rolled his eyes and plopped a forkful of eggs in his mouth. "Lena will be more careful this time. I'll make sure of it. Anyway, how was she supposed to know how fragile Weber was. He's a _huge_ dog and all she did was hug him." 

"Kal" Lex warned with the name he only used in public. 

Clark ignored him. "Anyway, Lana was the one begging _me_ to bring the kids, so apparently they've forgiven us." 

"I still don't think its a good idea." Lex relented in a sigh as he returned to doodling on his napkin. 

"So noted." Clark said with a victory smirk as he took in another mouthful of eggs. 

* * *

Lex was right. It wasn't a good idea to bring the kids to D.C. 

Because instead of staying inside the Ross's townhouse -like he usually does when he visits them- somehow Lana convinced him into taking the kids to a public park. 

A public park! With other kids! 

Lana told him that his children _needed_ this interaction, because his children lacked people skills. She called them polite but in a very bossy sort of way. 

Which was unfortunately... true. 

Selena and Alexander never asked, they expected things to be done. And done quickly. And to their exact specifications. 

But _damn!!_

When Lana was just a friend, she wasn't as opinionated, but since she was now a mother of three and Lex's "aunt," she felt that she had a right to butt in. 

Her accusations totally insulted and angered Clark. He was tempted to throw the fact that she sent her 12 year old son away to boarding school but bit back his words once he remembered that the young Clark begged to go, so he could be with his...ahem...best friend. However, it wouldn't have mattered anyway. Lana was too wrapped up in her own words to notice his displeasure. 

As she rambled on, she told him that it wasn't healthy to coop Lena and Alexander in the penthouse all the time because they needed to be around people to acquire proper social skills. Clark was about to protest but Lana interrupted again, and quickly added that hanging out in LexCorp with their daddy and a bunch of "yes men" didn't count. Lana went on to point out that Selena was almost five years old and had never played with kids their _own_ age. Which wasn't very good since the little girl was going to be starting school next year. Then to prove her point, as an authority, Lana showed him a book that said the same thing. 

Clark protested, but not enough, apparently, because before he knew it they were at the Washington Lincoln Park. It was only the six of them. Lana and her two twins, Juliet and Peter, and Lena and Alexander and himself. The elder Pete Ross, was somewhere else, doing whatever it is Senators do. 

The former super hero had to admit that going to the park was an eye opening experience. This was the fist time Clark had ever witnessed his children play with other kids, that weren't family, and what he saw... 

He didn't like. 

Much to his ultimate dismay, Lana was right! His children, his precious angels were... _bullies._ He guessed he should have expected it. They were Luthor's after all. Moreover, because the world already knew that the Luthor children were half alien and half evolved human, Clark and Lex never made Lena or Alexander suppress their abilities, like Clark parents did to him. Instead of _not_ using them in public, Lena and Alexander were taught only to control them, so they wouldn`t hurt anyone. 

That was why his children didn't even think twice about using their powers as an advantage in getting what they wanted at the playground. Lena was stronger, faster and smarter than all the other kids playing in the upscale sand park, and Alexander- her little enforcer- did whatever his big sister told him to do. Therefore, it only took about an hour for the little four year old to make herself the respected Dom of the playground. And by the end of the day, she even had a candy cartel going on were she took 50% of all the profits. 

As if she needed the money! 

Lex would have been proud. 

But Clark was Ashamed. Ashamed I tell you, _ASHAMED!_

However, Lana thought it was funny and begged him to stay for a while longer, when Clark gathered up his bad butt children and took flight. She convinced him not to leave because it was important for his children to learn the boundaries when playing _fair_ with other children. She begged him to give them another chance and let them play. The children were having a good time. 

Although secretly Lana was amused by the Luthor scions behavior because this was the first time she had taken her kids to the park and didn't have to wait for the swings. 

Lena took good care of her family. 

Needles to say, by the end of the day, Clark had a migraine and he didn't hesitate to fly his children back home at the first sign of twilight, despite Lana's protest. 

* * *

When Clark arrived home Lex was there. Which was odd because Lex _never_ left his office this early. 

"Lana called." The tycoon informed a little too proudly. "She told me what happened." 

"Daddy!" Lena whined as Clark unhooked her from the carrying harness. When he put her down, the crimson haired heiress stomped her Mary-Jane clad foot. "Mommy kept ruining my plans for playground domination!" 

Lex laughed. "I know the feeling, honey." 

"Lex, don't encourage her." Clark grumbled as he un-harnessed his son, who had fallen asleep on the trip back. "Today was a total nightmare." He held Alexander at arms length for Lex. 

Lex took his son and embraced him close as he watched his husband rub his temples and sink into one of their large plush, velvet couches . He could tell that Clark was upset by today's events, so he shifted his gaze toward his daughter. "Are you hungry, princess?" 

"No." Lena admitted in a yawn. "On the flight home, mommy took us to a McDonalds in Indiana ." 

Lex nodded then turned his attention back to his husband. Clark looked depressed and lost in his thoughts. ."Well then... Since you've eaten, let's get you both ready for bed." Before he exited the room, with his children in tow, he called over his shoulder "Clark, will you call on one of the maids to run their bath water and lay out their bed clothes?" 

A mumbled "Yeah, whatever," was his answer. 

Lex looked down and smiled proudly at his daughter, who was walking beside him as they headed for the grand staircase. "Princess, why don't you tell me about your day of Playground Domination." 

* * *

It was a few hours later when Lex finally came down stairs. Clark did come up to help bathe Lena and Alexander, but Lex had it under control and sent his husband away. He was rarely home in time for their evening bath, so this was a unique and fun and messy experience. Lex could honestly admit that he was enjoying his time with his children, as he supervised the help in bathing them properly. It wasn't that hard to do and idly, he wondered why Clark always opted to do it himself. After it was over, he regretted missing this everyday and was mentally finding a way to make time, in his outrageously busy schedule, for this bonding time. 

When he returned to the living room, Lex found Clark on the balcony, staring into the starless sky. Brooding Just like he used to do as a teenager. 

"I miss the stars, Lex." The raven haired man admitted in a weary sigh. 

"You want me to cause a blackout, in the city, so you can see them?" Lex asked seriously as he leaned causally against the glass doorway. 

Clark turned and faced his husband. "Would you really do that?" 

Lex slipped his hand into the pocket of his designer slacks and pulled out a cell phone. "Just give me five minutes." 

In a flash, Clark was beside him and gently took the phone out of his hand. "I guess I forgot who I was talking to." He smiled softly and wrapped his arms around his husband's slender waist. 

Lex smirked as he looked into sparkling, red rimmed, emerald eyes. "You've been crying." It wasn't a question. 

Clark melted against him and hid his face, by burying it in the crook of Lex's neck and shoulder. 

"Why?" It was gentle, a little above a whisper, but not really a question. A demand, because Lex really didn't know how to ask for anything. 

Clark took a deep breath and breathed in his husband's expensive yet soft smelling cologne. "I just... I just realized something today." 

"What?" 

Clark tried to swallow the sob but it came out anyway. "I am bad moooom!" 

"Shh...Don`t cry... " Lex soothed. He taken back by this unexpected mood swing, so he did his best to console his husband by rubbing his back and lovingly running a comforting hand through Clark's hair "Shh...Calm down and tell me were you came up with this crazy idea." 

Clark shook his head against his husband's shoulder and cried harder. 

"Was it Lana?" Lex asked with a deadly and dangerous steel in his tone. "Because if it was, she's going to wish that she was never--" 

"It wasn't Lana!" Clark interrupted in a frightful sob. God, he didn't even want Lex to finish that sentence. He didn't want to have to think about what Lex would do to her. Again. "I saw it for myself!" Clark assured. "Lena and Alexander were soooo bad!" 

"Compared to whom?" Lex asked confused. In his opinion, his children were _perfect._

"Compared to _everyone_. I was never like that as a kid!" 

"Clark, you weren't exactly the average kid. Anyway ,you were raised in a different type of environment than our children." The tycoon calmed as he softly petted his husband's hair. "You were raised in the sticks for crying out loud." 

Clark couldn't help but chuckle at Lex's use of `for crying out loud' It just sounded wrong coming out of his mouth for some reason. "I wasn't raised in the sticks." 

"Okay, the boondocks then." They magnate conceded. "Anyway, I'm not even talking about city life vs country life." Lex pulled back so he could see his husband's face. "Clark you were raised to hide everything that made you _you_. And your father...." Lex shook his head. "He was small minded man, who had no ambition, no financial skills, and no multinational clout whatsoever." 

Clark's head snapped up. "How dare you say that! God, Lex, you never pass up a chance to bad mouth my dad, do you? " 

"Why should I?" Lex drawled with a patient type of danger in his tone. "He never passed up a chance to bad mouth me." 

"Lex!" The raven haired man almost shrilled. "For almost the _entire_ twenty years we were separated you were an insane psychopath!!" 

"Clark will both know that you father's ill feelings toward me was _rooted_ in the fact that I was Lionel Luthor's son. And his opinion on my _ambition_ after I left Smallville was just a belated excuse for him to judge _me_ now! Even though he thinks I`m my own son." 

Clark bowed his head and shook it wearily. It was a shame that that crazy statement made sense. However, the former super hero didn't want to fight about this. It did no good to argue with his husband about his past behavior, because Lex already knows that he was wrong. 

He just doesn't care. 

So instead, Clark went back to their first disagreement. "My point is...My dad did his best." 

A cynical yet elegant crimson brown raised defiantly. "Yes, but you and I both know that his _best_ was lacking in stability." 

"He was a good man." Clark countered. 

"He used guilt like a weapon." Lex reminded. "And he gave you a messiah complex and he _still_ refuses to meet his grandchildren." 

Clark was about to defend his father some more but decided not to. Lex was right, his dad was an ass. "What's your point?" He asked in a resigned sigh. 

" _My_ point is... " Lex curled his finger under his lover's chin and made Clark face him "Our kids are going to be fine. They're _fine_ already." He leaned in for a quick, tender kiss then pulled back and whispered. "To prove my point, I'm going to organize a family..." He paused, thought about it and shrugged "A family _something_... for the elite of my company. Then you'll see how horrible rich children _really_ are." 

Clark smiled as he wiped his tear streaked face. "I know how you hate other peoples kid's,,,,You'd really do that for me?" 

"Clark..." Lex leaned forward and stared earnestly into his husband's green eyes. "I'd do anything for you....You haven't realized that already?" 

"I've realized it..." Clark sheepishly admitted as he tilted his head down and gazed lovingly through his lashes. "I just like to hear you say it." 

Lex gave him a cocky wink then leaned forward for a slow, passionate, open mouthed kiss. 

When he pulled back Clark asked dreamily. "Are they really that bad? The kid`s, I mean." 

"Oh God yes." Lex affirmed in an amused and loving whisper. "I should know, I've been one all my life. But the parents..." He shook head disdainfully. "The parents are _worse._ Most of them wouldn't even _recognize_ their children in a semi large crowd." 

A dumbfound looked plastered itself on Clark face. "You're not serious?" 

"Oh my sheltered, sheltered love." Lex teased as he cupped his husband's face with both hands. "I forget sometimes that you were actually _raised_ by your parents. Were I, and the rest of my sort were predominantly cared for by our nannies, for the primary years of our life, then shipped off to private schools." 

Clark gasped. This bit of news was a shock; even though he already knew that Lex had a nanny growing up and that he loved her dearly. He just never realized how big a role she played in his life. He couldn't imagine allowing someone else to raise his children. Nor could he imagine sending them away, for a school to raise them. 

"That's horrible!" 

"I guess." Lex shrugged. The pain of that sort of childhood was dull now, and for the most part, he couldn't even remember a time when it bothered him. Or _why_ it would. 

Clark looked into his husband's slate blue eyes and saw... nothing at this confession. Over the years, his husband mastered the art of not feeling emotional hurt. It made the former super hero sad, because Clark knew that he was, impart, fault to that skill Lex acquired. 

"So what you're saying is...." Clark sniffed away the last of his tears. "That I'm a good mom?" 

"The best." Lex said with a cocky wink. 

"Not better than _my_ mom." The raven haired man corrected. 

"Clark, you're a hundred times better than your mom." Lex admitted seriously as he caressed his husband's cheek with gentle brushes of the back of his fingers. "You keep _me_ in check and comparing that to the full range of idiocy Martha allowed, excuse me, _allows_ Jonathan to engage in--" 

"Lex!" 

The tycoon chuckled at the expected interruption. "I'm just saying that I have full confidence that you will rear our little megalomaniac's in the right direction." He raked his hands through his husband's silky hair and pulled him close for a bruising and passionate kiss, then whispered against his husband's lips when they parted for air. "Despite whatever happened at the playground today. So stop worrying. You're going to give yourself an ulcer." 

Clark chuckled at the impossibility of that ."I love you, Lex." 

"I know." He smiled lovingly as he took his husband by the hand and led him back into the penthouse. "Come on, our babies are waiting for their momma to give them their good night kiss." 

"Is that so?" 

Lex gave a short nod. "Yes that's so. Lena told me explicitly that it was impossible for her to sleep without it." 

"She said that?" Clark asked as allowed himself to be lead. However, he couldn't help but puff his chest out a bit at knowing how much his daughter appreciated him. 

"Yes, she did." Lex admitted amusedly. "No matter how many stories I read her. She said that sleep would be impossible without your kiss." 

Clark stopped in his tracks. "You...you read her bedtime story tonight?" 

Lex turned slightly to face his husband and an elegant, crimson brow went up in confusion. "Yeah. Is that a problem?" 

"I dunno yet." Clark answered worriedly. "What did you read her?" 

"The Three Billy Goats Gruff.". 

Clark closed his eyes, sighed out heavily, and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

Lex frowned. "What's wrong with The "Three Billy Goats Gruff"?" 

Clark's eyes snapped open and he glared daggers at his husband for even having to _ask._ "Lex, the third Billy goat, pokes out the trolls eyes with his horns then grinds his body into bits, bones and dust, with his hooves! I can't believe you read that to her!" 

The business tyrant gave his husband a look that stated that he still had no idea why the story was inappropriate. 

"Lex.... I'm serious." He sighed out. "Just promise me that you will _not_ read Lena or Alexander anymore bedtime stories...unless I approve them first." 

The man addressed broke out in a grin. "See that's what I'm talking about. Such a good and caring mom." 

"What?" Clark was not amused. 

Lex smiled warmly as he shook his head and tugged on his husband's hand to make him start walking again. "Come on. I didn't read our kids anything yet. I was waiting for you." 

"Thank the sun." The male mother breathed out in relief as he unconsciously went back to his non practicing Kryptonian religion. "What stopped you?" 

"I dunno..." Lex sighed as he cocked his head to the side and thought about it. "Probably the fact that I want to have sex tonight, and if our little coppertop was sleeping in between us...then that desire will be moot." 

"Well thank goodness you got your priorities straight." Clark snorted as he rolled his eyes and allowed himself to be led. "Heaven forbid Lena gets another nightmare from your graphic and ghoulish tales!" 

"That`s what I said. So stop twisting my words." Lex said with a playful warning in his tone. 

When Lex opened Lena's bedroom door, the first thing Clark noticed was that both of his children were in her room, but Alexander was already asleep. 

"He wanted to sleep with me." Lena informed, answering her mama's surprised look. "He was afraid that he might have nightmares tonight." 

"Oh...Then that's very nice of you to offer to comfort him." Clark smiled even though he knew that it was his daughter who was scared of sleeping alone. 

Lena nodded accepting the praise. 

"So do you want a story tonight?" Lex warmly inquired as he stood beside her bed and slipped his hands into his pockets. 

The little girl's emerald eyes widened in fear, and she quickly shook her head no. 

"No?" Both parents asked just to make sure. 

"No." Lena confirmed as she looked away from them and shifted her focus on her raven haired brother. She ran a fond, yet idle hand through his silky locks but stopped when he started to stir. "Can I have a song instead?" 

"Sure, baby." Clark smiled as he eased himself on the bed to sit beside her. "What song do you want us to sing?" When she looked up at him and smiled, it was almost surreal. His daughter was inhumanly beautiful. Both his children were. Perfect in every feature. Like living dolls. However, even though he already knew this, it was a shock, sometimes, to see it. 

"My favorite one." She giggled as she looked up at her daddy. 

Lex smirked. "Then "I Gotta Secret Formula" it is." 

* * *

After two encores, Lex and Clark finally put their daughter to sleep and headed toward their bedroom. 

"I need a shower." Clark groaned as he sat on the edge of the bed and took off his shoes. " I smell like stale wind. DC really needs to do something about their pollution." 

"Is that why the kids smelled like that." Lex frowned, then offered "I'll look into it tomorrow and see what LexCorp can do." 

Both men immediately headed toward their _own_ bathroom. The only difference between the two of them was that Lex left a trail discarded clothes in his wake. 

The sight never ceased to amaze Clark, for in every other aspect of Lex's life, he was such a meticulous, anal retentive, obsessive compulsive. But in the bedroom, Lex was... to say it politely... like a two year old. Very very messy. That was why they had separate bathrooms. The former hero had learned, early on in their marriage, when they lived in the brownstone that he didn't like sharing a bathroom with Lex. He was a surprised to find out that when it came to morning and evening prep, Lex was worse than a _girl._ Moreover, his husband never put up the items he used, and Clark got tired of picking up all of his bottles and whatnots that were left all over the place. Unfortunately, that wasn't even the tip of the ice burg, because honestly , does it _really_ take six towels, per _one_ showering? And how Lex got puddles of water, all over the place, _every time_ he bathed, Clark would never know. He was just grateful for maids that cleaned up after his spoiled lover, every morning. 

When Clark came out of his bathroom, Lex was already laying in the bed. Arms crossed behind his head, legs crossed at the ankle, and naked as a jaybird. And hard as a rock. 

"Clark..." He tilted his head, to the side, in deep contemplation. "I was thinking." 

"About what?" The man addressed asked as he used a plush Egyptian cotton towel to dry his hair. 

"About how emotional you were earlier...." Lex sat up in one fluid motion. "Are you fertile?" 

That question was the equivalent of asking if Clark was suffering from _PMS._

The former hero frowned. "No, Lex, I'm not fertile." 

Lex didn't look like he believed him. "Would you tell me, _this time_ , if you were?" It was an honest question, seeing how that last time, Clark _didn't._

The raven haired man rolled his eyes. "Hey, it's not my fault you were in Mexico during that brief window of conception opportunity." He threw the towel into the laundry shoot and crawled onto the bed. "And don't even get me started on _why_ you were in Mexico!" 

Lex smirked. "I told you before, I was just joking. I wasn't _really_ going to use the laser cannon to -" 

"Yes you were!" Clark knowingly interrupted, but he couldn't keep the humor, of the whole situation, from reaching his voice. "I saw your plans, Lex! You were going to permanently graffiti the moon with the LexCorp logo!" 

"I still don't see why you wouldn't let me do it." The megalomaniac pouted right before he pulled his equally naked husband on top of him. "Its not like it was against the law." 

Clark sighed. He didn't want to go into why defacing the moon was _bad._

Again. 

However, he didn't even have the chance to comment, because before he got a word out, one of Lex's hands snaked their way between Clark's legs and his fingers were probing the skin behind his balls. Disappointedly, there was no opening. Only a vein like ridge, where the opening was pressed closed. 

"Damnmit!" 

"I told you." Clark smirked with a lustful moan. "I'm not fertile. But... keep doing that...It feels so good." 

"I really need to find out what your cycle is." Lex frowned as he kept up his ministrations. "Or at least make it more regular! Because one day, every Kyptonian year is ridiculous!" 

Clark rolled his hips into the caresses -God it felt good - and gave his husband a seductive yet beatific smile. Lex wanted a _huge_ family. A little Luthorian army, they would tease, and Clark wanted it too, but not right now. It wasn`t like they didn`t have time. Because off their extended life span, they had practically _forever._ That's why Clark didn't feel bad that he was secretly taking a contraceptive. 

And why was he taking it? 

Well, because he was _not_ a baby factory, even though Jor-El and Lex wished it to be so. Clark refused to be Eve to Lex's Adam, for he had no intention of repopulating the new race of Kyptonians _right now_ The memory of the _pain_ of Alexander's birth was still too fresh in his memory. Therefore, since the babies were going to come out of _his_ loins, Clark felt that it was _his_ choice to decide when they would be born. 

It took a few minutes, but Lex looked like he had gotten over the fact that there wasn't going to be a conception tonight. Nevertheless, that concession didn't tame his sexual need. 

"So have you forgiven me yet?" Lex asked with amorous gentleness. 

"I don't know.." Clark mused libidinously as he grinded his erection against his husband's "You did redeem yourself today, but... I might need you to do a little groveling." 

"Mmmm... What would you have me do, hmm?" Lex wetted his lips with the tip of his tongue and put a firm grip on Clark's firm globes. "Would you have me kiss your ass....Until you come?" He used his middle finder to flutter against Clark's puckered opening and flickered his tongue with seductive enticement. 

"God!..." Clark groaned out and sucked that wet, pink, tongue into his mouth and bucked his hips against his husband. 

"Or..." Lex continued after they parted for air. He worked one of his hands between their bodies. "Maybe you should take a rod...." He gripped Clark's weeping cock for empathizes. "To my ass and use it relentlessly until I've learned my lesson." 

"Shit!" A passionate hiss. His resolve of "no sex for a long time" went out of the window when his husband started fisting his cock "Yes...That`s exactly what I should do!" 

A lecherous smirk. "No ass kissing tonight, then?" 

"That too!" Clark moaned appreciatively into the crook of Lex's neck when his husband started to stroke him slowly. "Fuck!" 

"I hope so." 

Clark pushed himself off of his husband and quickly laid himself on his stomach. When he spread his legs wide, Lex took that as his queue to kneel between those wantonly open legs and spread those perfect cheeks. Oh how Lex's mouth was watering for the taste of lover. Rimming was one of his favorite ways to make love. He could do it for hours, if Clark would just _let_ him. 

Unfortunately... 

Knock knock knock 

Both men turned their head and looked at their bedroom door. Clark squinted, used his x-ray vision and groaned. "It's Lena _and_ Alexander." 

Lex shifted his gaze away from the door and stared forlornly at that delectable little rosebud that he was dying to taste. 

"Mama..." The little girl called out softly as she knocked on the door again. "Mama, Alexander had a nightmare. Can we sleep in your room?" 

"Sure, baby." Clark called out. "One second!" He twisted a bit, to look at Lex, who hadn't moved and was still staring at his ass, as if trying to decided whether or not to just go for it anyway. "It's your own fault." Clark reminded as he lifted himself to his knees. 

Lex reluctantly nodded, but instead of backing off, he pulled Clark into his lap and grinded his still, painfully, hard erection into the cleft of those perfect globes. "Tomorrow..." He moaned out as he continued to grind harder. 

Knock knock knock 

"Mama?" 

"One second!" The male mother squeaked out loudly because, at that exact moment, Lex accompanied his grinding by snaking one hand between Clark's legs, and caressed that sensitive ridge behind his balls, and used the other hand to fist and jerk off his cock. Clark couldn't help but melt into the glorious feel, of all three sensations, and lolled his head back and rested it on Lex's shoulder. 

Unfortunately that pleasure was not to last. 

A loud and impatient knock, followed by a jiggle of the door handle and a pitiful whine "Mamaaaaaa!! 

Clark jerked to a start, and reluctantly pried himself away from Lex's desperately, tempting embrace and scrambled for the dresser to put on some boxers and pajama bottoms. "Defiantly tomorrow!" Clark threw libidinous smile at his husband, right before he threw pair of boxers and pajama bottoms at him. Lex took them and headed for his bathroom. Clark could tell that he needed to take care of some... business before the could face his children. Clark on the other hand, well, his erection _died_ the moment Lena started jiggling the handle. No pun intended. 

When Clark opened the door, Lena gave him a grateful smile and Alexander looked like he was _asleep_ , but walking. The little girl took her brother by the hand and made a beeline straight for the bed. She helped lift Alexander up but made sure that she got to rest on her daddy's side . 

It was good ten minutes before Lex exited his bathroom, and when entered the bedroom his family was already snuggled in the bed. His two sleeping, mighty tots were, of course, in the middle, with their arms and legs spread eagle and hardly leaving any room for him and Clark. Such bed-hogs they were. The sight of it made him smile. 

When Lex crawled into the bed, Clark opened his eyes and silently observed his husband's soft smile, as he settled in beside Lena. The sight warmed his heart. "Are you okay now?" 

The smile turned into a gentle smirk. "I'm sated but not quite satisfied, but I'll live." He pulled the covers up to cover all four of them but laid on his side and perched himself on his elbow. He looked fondly at his sleeping beauties, for long time, before he said in a melancholy sigh. "They grow up so fast... pretty soon they're not going to want bedtime stories... or songs... or even ask to sleep in the bed with us, so that we can chase away their nightmares...." His blue eyes became glossy, and he gently reached over and reverently caressed Lena's hair, then Alexander's, the same worshipful way. "It makes me sad to think that one day... they won't be our babies anymore." Immediately after that admission, Lex shook his head and that thought away. 

Clark didn't know that he could fall even more in love with his husband until that very moment. Whether anyone would believe it or not, Lex Luthor was a _good_ dad. 

"I love you, Lex." 

The man addressed reached over his kids, grabbed Clark's hand and kissed the inside of his wrist, then his palm, and then Clark's forefinger, which bore his wedding band. "I love you more." 

It was such a rare, verbal, admission that the raven haired man flushed heavily with his blush. Usually Lex let his actions speak for his words. 

Lex chuckled softly yet affectionately at his husband's reaction. "Good night, Clark." He then turned to turn off the lamp on his side of the bed. The only light that was still on in the massive bedroom. 

"Goodnight, Lex." The raven haired man adoringly whispered back, as he settled into the sliver of pillow that Alexander left him. However, he couldn't tame the smile on his face. He was too happy. 

Yes, his life may not have always been smooth sailing, but... 

It was perfect. 

So very very perfect 

the end 

* * *

Disclaimer: Superman DC Comics and Smallive do not belong to me and I make no money from my fanfiction. (sigh)


End file.
